


《助理全年无休》第十章 上岗

by baowenluotuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baowenluotuo/pseuds/baowenluotuo





	《助理全年无休》第十章 上岗

事情的走向远出李强的意料，本以为经历了方才的事，这位少爷会失去对自己的兴趣。即便是仍旧存有那么一点残余想法，也要闹几天别扭才肯罢休。  
所以当他走近床铺，被那一双修长的腿缠住了腰，他知道那些分辩哄劝的话都不用说了。只需要按照对方的要求，满足他。

小方总拽住李强的衣角，让他靠近。两条腿圈住男人的腰跨，向下使力，迫使他跪上了床沿。男人俯视的角度非常好看，尤其是在增添了几分局促的表情之后，更让人想要上下其手。方云舟调整了一下被子，又给自己加了个枕头，使得他能够更好地欣赏男人每一个动作。  
他主动伸出手，拉过对方厚实的手掌，引导他向下抚弄自己的裤子。李强推脱不得，笨拙地去解他的拉链，向下拉扯，露出了一片熟悉的深色。  
方云舟穿的竟是自己的内裤。

男孩狡黠地笑了，脚趾灵活地钻进男人的外衣，在脊背上流连挑逗。“哥，你的码数真大啊！”他说。

李强的气息开始变粗，刚刚释放过的小强哥也有苏醒的趋势。再看方云舟，一早便斗志昂扬，肥大的内裤中间鼓胀，支起一个颇具威势的小帐篷。  
“我的也还够看吧，”方云舟引着李强的手，向下按，有种胜券在握的自信，神态丝毫不见局促，他故意喘了两声，“哥，哥，你帮帮我！”

真浪！李强隔着内裤，握住了他那小家伙，体格的确不错，形状也是粗细匀称的美好。寻到内裤边缘向下一扯，小家伙竟也随着动作弹了几下。羞耻的部位暴露于光线之下，柱头粉白，吐着露珠。  
黄瓜是根好瓜，看颜色还是根没开苞的处瓜，只可惜用不上。李强心里想着，便握上了那个东西，上下把玩起来。

“嗯……啊……哥……”方云舟双腿收紧，就着李强的动作将腰部向上拱起。他用肘部撑着床板，伸出另一只手，去握李强的胳膊。  
李强却没让他触碰，一边套弄着对方的私处，另一只空余的手制住了来袭的手腕。  
“就撸个管，你浪叫什么。”

“嗯啊……叫给你听啊……”方云舟继续向前使力，两人的距离又近了几分，半裸的臀部紧贴李强正在立起的私处，隔着裤子，若即若离地摩擦着。他眼角含春，故意将头仰起一个角度，顺直的长发如扇子一般扑撒在枕上，嫣红的唇舌随着呻吟一张一合，彰显媚态。  
李强知道他是故作姿态，却仍旧被勾得不行。下身已然完全勃起，他松开方云舟的手腕，身子向后离开一点，往自己的裆部掏去。  
方云舟不依，两条腿盘得死死，伸出爪子去打李强的手。“你不许动，这是惩罚。”

李强知道自己上午弄疼了他，也是理亏。但这种时候，真不好讨价还价。  
他拉开环住自己的双腿，倾下身，将对方的腰臀向上抬高，裤子半扒到膝盖处。一条腿完全压上了床，李强并没有松开抚弄粉红瓜条的手，却将对方的双腿并拢下压，已经勃起的私处紧贴男孩的臀缝，不断顶弄。  
方云舟没有阻止他的动作，因为他自己也已经到了临界点。这种时候他也顾不上控制表情，只记得保持音量继续浪叫。最后的几下的确是本色出演，好像还特别不要脸地要求对方顶弄自己，再快一点。  
一阵痉挛之后，方云舟释放了出来。身体有些脱力，整个人都软了，下体依旧被李强禁锢着，任由对方动作。

李强没有马上帮他清理身体，毕竟他自己还硬着。有了前车之鉴，他可不敢劳烦金贵的小方总帮忙纾解，很有眼色地自己解决。他将手伸进裤子，闭上眼自行动作，另一只手却没回撤，抚着男孩的下体前后游移。  
方云舟的气息平复过来，见李强还没有解决，又不断在自己身上抚摸。他此时身心舒适，人也比较宽容，见对方不上不下的样子，有些不好意思。他随手扯过一条枕巾，擦了擦肚子，随后撑着床板半坐了起来。  
李强仍旧保持着方才的动作，半跪在床边。方云舟向着对方，身子调转，扯住李强的大腿。李强睁开眼，对上一双幽邃的眸子，那人将手附在仍旧劳动的手上，跪趴在他身下仰望自己。

方云舟配合李强的动作，环握住男人的尖端，两人一前一后，有节奏地摩擦着。粗大的龟头布满湿滑的淫液，带着湿液的大手突然松开，包裹住前方的小手，引导他熟悉自己的节奏。  
坚硬粗黑的物体就在眼前，方云舟咽了咽口水，几经犹豫，凑过头含了上去。  
下身骤然被包裹，湿热而美好，李强舒适地叹气，忍住没去按压对方的头部。可惜方云舟不过吞吐了两下，便将那粗大的物件吐了出来：“我呸呸……你没洗澡啊！”

真不是一般的煞风景，李强心想我一晚上都忙着侍候你，从心灵到身体，你倒是给我时间洗澡？李强无视对方想要漱口的意愿，将人掀翻，压上了床，强迫那只手继续停留在下，为自己服务。  
方云舟意识到自己又矫情了，有些脸红，主动解开衬衫的扣子，示意李强进来抚摸舔吻。  
李强顺着对方的引导，亲吻他的喉结，再向下吮吸锁骨，最后咬住了对方的紫珠。

“嗯嗯……啊……”这次方云舟是真的在叫，两条腿不安地躁动，痒得难耐。李强死死地压着身下的人，不让他动作，下身加速撸动。

毕竟事先射过一次，李强这次的时间特别长。直到最后，方云舟的手都酸了，乳尖也被咬得红肿，秀气的下身差点再次抬头，小强哥才终于释放出来。  
李强的上衣也被抓乱了，到了后来，方云舟忍不住不断抚摸他，扯开他的衣领，亲吻他的锁骨。  
李强注意到对方很喜欢他的锁骨，因为那里有一枚纹身，是颗粉红的桃心。他扯过纸巾，清理两人身上的粘液，又不动声色地将上衣整理好。

方云舟裤链大敞，餍足地躺在李强的臂弯里，懒洋洋地对他说：“等下收拾好东西，就走吧。”

“走，去哪？”

“跟我走啊，”小方总仰头，得意地说，“老板我要包你，干吗？”

李强笑了，在对方眼角轻啄一口：“干！”

方云舟给李强放了半天假，让他整理随身物品，自己则叫车回了市里的公寓。  
刚坐上车，他的脸就烧了起来。他活了二十几年，从没想过自己能浪成这副模样，毕竟他顶着一张乖巧的脸内敛含蓄了十多年，自己都已经快要信了。  
李强离开客房后，江瑶和他聊了几句。既然问题已经挑明了，那他不如仗着优势，直接提出条件，让李强到身边来。对方如今是个单身男人，自己各方面条件又不差。即便是一开始有些别扭，常年累月地对他好，方云舟不信这男人永远不动心。

既然决定了，就马上行动起来。对付直男，你永远不要指望对方主动，那种思维奇葩的糙汉根本什么都不懂。你要先找机会刮风，他才能配合着你起浪。  
方云舟知道，李强对同男人的性接触是有些别扭的，对触碰与自身相同的敏感器官也有些抵触。若想要让他早些克服，自己便要尽可能地浪，让对方忘记性别的隔阂，意识到同性美好的一面，顺应身体的本能。  
小方总本质上还是个脸皮薄的孩子，尽了最大的可能取悦李强，希望对方是个有良心的，趁早拐弯，也能早点上交他自己那一颗壮硕的心。

目的地到了，方云舟付钱下车，向电梯走去。既然还处于雇佣关系，那便按规矩来。小方总思索了一下行情，给他包的爷们转账五万块。

处理好李强的事，方云舟回了江瑶几条语音，才有时间看手机里积攒的几十条未读消息。 来自高中同学们迟到的关心，就着前一天的事情开解他，大意便是不要同大炮那种脑残的一般见识，让他放宽心。  
方云舟被这激情的上午搞得心乱如麻，早就忘了还有那么一档子事。他现在满心满脑子都是他的大强强哥，管他什么长枪短炮。  
心里想着快些回家，躺倒床上，好好回味这一天的刺激。有些人却非要打岔，当年的班长黄唯不断催他，死活都叫他出去一趟。说是选了个清净地方，只有宿舍的哥几个，算是给他那不愉快的聚会做的补偿。

推脱不过，方云舟只好又叫了个车出门。聚会地点是同学自己开的酒吧，老板享受精神追求，不以盈利为目的，位置十分偏僻，清净无人。  
方云舟刚一进门，便发现上当。哪来的室友，加上老板也才三个人。黄唯赶忙赔礼，倒酒自罚，又亲热地凑上去搂搂抱抱，被方云舟嫌弃地躲开了。  
“找我什么事？”他问。

“云舟你这就没意思了，都是爷们，躲什么躲。”黄唯抱怨，见方云舟不接他的玩笑，便也不闲话，直奔主题，“哥们，我想请你帮我查件事儿！”

李强的行李并不多，全部收拾下来，也不过是几件衣服，一床铺盖，分别打了两个包。比较重要的，大概是他缝在枕套里的几千块钱，这些钱在半个月前还是他的全部财产。如今的强哥要富有一些，毕竟卡里刚刚进账一笔坐台费。  
强哥为人节俭，体现在生活的方方面面，比如他现在就正扛着两大包行李挤公交。傍晚的公交车非常拥挤，李强先是谦让地给老人家和大肚婆留了地方，门口的台阶处便只剩下寸余的空间。  
司机斜着眼看强哥那两个行李包，又打量了一下这汉子的体型，不乐观地“嘚”了一声，准备关门。  
大强哥却是伸手敏捷，一手一个，将布包举过头顶，终于在车门关闭之前挤上了最后一寸空间。

人都还没站稳，公交车平地飞起，李强施展千斤顶的身法，高举行李，稳如泰山。就这样坚持了二十几站，强哥安然欣赏窗外风景，连胳膊都没抖一下。同车的少男少女尖叫，大爷大妈侧目，纷纷拿起手机，今日热搜便多了一道亮丽的风景。

城郊的酒吧内，方云舟应下了黄唯的请求，便想要赶快回去。两个同学留他，好不容易聚聚，别那么急着走，家里又没有人。  
方云舟无奈，坐下陪聊，无聊地刷手机：  
#小公交惊现托包天王#今天坐公交遇见一个高帅的小哥哥，特别Man，行李举过头顶一小时纹丝不动……

“我说云舟，你别这么扫兴行吗，”黄唯抱怨，“我是真心请你喝酒的，你这样搞好像我多图谋不轨，就为了找你办事一样。”

“我怎么了？”方云舟忙着刷手机，看自家男人出名始末，心不在焉地反问。

“你怎么了，你看你，来了酒吧一口酒都不喝。不喝就不喝吧，我没那么大面子，但是你别一直玩手机啊！”

“不玩了，”方云舟将手机收进口袋，起身穿衣服，“我要走了。”

“行了行了，舟哥，我错了。您玩您的，再陪哥们儿坐回儿行吗？”

“真走了，我去接人，”方云舟说，随即同酒吧的老板，也就是今天聚会的另一个同学打招呼，“天哥，车借我开一下。”

小方总提了车，说走就走，徒留黄唯和陈嬴天两位主家大眼瞪小眼。  
“小舟这是要接谁啊，就上次那个？”陈嬴天向室友招手，好奇八卦，“俩人真好上了，那男的看起来那么高，块那么大，小舟他……”

方云舟从市郊出发，向市中心的方向开去，从一路疾驰，渐渐开始龟速行进。他预算了一下路程，给李强打了电话，叫他在离家两站的地方下车等。随后他紧赶慢赶，就堵路上了。好容易车流涌动，小方总一激动，踩过了油门开上了桥。  
真正到达约好的地点，已经在两小时之后了。方云舟想过，让李强不要等自己，打个车先回去。但他又想起刷微博的时候看见的两个巨大的包裹，脑补了一出可怜小强独自扛起两个编织袋的土特产进城找媳妇，却被拒之门外的狗血桥段。小方总感情丰富，心里一疼，决定亲手将老公送进自家大门。  
所以当他看见李强独自靠在电线杆上，两手空空如也，脚边也没有行李，他就惊呆了。准备一路的台词，全都噎在嗓子里，没法说出来。

李强心里也是很无奈，遥想当时他独自挤上公交，手举两个大包，鬼知道他是怎么接起老板电话的。老板的指示也十分不详，霸气地说了四个字：“下车，等我！”  
眼看着目的地就要到了，可惜李强是个打工的，没有权利辩驳。他叹了口气，按照老板的要求，等在原地。这一等就是半个小时，李强估算了一下路况，方云舟的车要蹭过来至少一小时。也不知小方总找他有什么事，李强暗忖自己拿着行李，若是要干什么活也不方便，便扛起两个麻袋，向着目的小区走了过去。  
将行李搬上楼，李强又徒步晃了回来。老板左等右等都不来，强哥无聊地绕着灯柱蹭钢管。

李强等了两小时，终于看见一辆骚包红车向他缓缓驶来，车窗摇下，露出自家老板呆滞的脸：“李强，你行李呢？”

李强上了车，还没系好安全带，方云舟便一脚油门直接开回了家。大强哥心中纳闷，所以他等这两小时的目的何在？  
强哥心里犯嘀咕，嘴上却不敢问，因为小方总正在生气，嘴唇嘟起的程度肉眼可见。李强心里挠头，实在想不出自己又是何时何地在何处得罪了这位祖宗。

直到方云舟停好了车，两人准备上楼，小孩才走去前面，错开一步嘟囔了一句话。  
”以后别挤公交了，你就算不爱坐我的车，我也出得起你打车的钱……“


End file.
